Gabriel Garza 3
Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3 is an upcoming 2017 American 3D computer-animated comedy film that is being produced by Gingo Animation for Universal Pictures. It will be the third installment in the Gabriel and the Wacky Pack franchise, the sixth Gabriel Garza film, and the sequel to 2014's Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2. Directed by Frans Vischer, co-directed by Craig Kellman, and written by Tom Wheeler, the film features the reprised voices of Seann William Scott, Ashton Kutcher, Josh Gad, Matthew Broderick, and Sarah Jessica Parker from the first two films, Jenny Slate from the first film, Isla Fisher and Jake T. Austin from the second film, as well as the new voices of Jason Drucker (replacing Zachary Gordon), Odeya Rush, Will Arnett, Janelle Pierzina, and Andy Samberg. The film is scheduled to be released in the United States on August 11, 2017, by Universal Pictures. Premise Following the events of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2, Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, Lily, Lester and the Elves find a blue baby clay blob who has an ability to morph into things under the bushes and call him Aqua. However, Gabriel and his pals face a problem they never expected: the return of Gabriel's old nemesis Vio, who controls Seth Oram, a new kid at Gabriel's school, to speak in an annoying voice to take over The Wacky Pack's voices, and Gabriel gets a crush on a beautiful girl named Megan Brown. Cast *Jason Drucker as Gabriel Garza, an intelligent and heroic boy. *Odeya Rush as Megan Brown, a innocent and beautiful girl whom Gabriel falls in love with. *Will Arnett as Vio, a mastermind obsessed with wiping out Gabriel and the Wacky Pack. *Eddie Deezen as Seth Oram, a dim-witted student whose annoying voice is being controlled by Vio to track down the Wacky Pack's voices. *Seann William Scott as Roge, Gabriel's oldest adoptive brother and the leader of the Wacky Pack. *Ashton Kutcher as Leno, Gabriel's middle adoptive brother and a member of the Wacky Pack. *Josh Gad as Cole, Gabriel's youngest adoptive brother and a member of the Wacky Pack. *Matthew Broderick as Loy, a scientist and inventor and Roge, Leno, Cole's brother. *Isla Fisher as Lily Stampla, Cole's girlfriend. *Jake T. Austin as Lester Stampla, Lily's brother. *Michael Wildshill as the Elves. *Jenny Slate as Blues, Roge's former friend-turned-enemy who was brought back by Vio and now serves him to defeat Gabriel and his friends. *Janelle Pierzina as Nurse Smith, a nurse in Gabriel's school. *Andy Samberg as Macky WaBaa, Loy's old friend since the first grade. *Sarah Jessica Parker as Christine Garza, Gabriel's mother. *Hayden Panettiere as Desiree Garza, Gabriel's sister. *Ariel Winter as Tam, a student who was waylaying Gabriel into traveling with her. She was previously voiced by Chloë Grace Moretz in the first film. Winter also voiced Gaby in that film. *Hayden Rolence as Jan Soto, Gabriel's best friend. He was previously voiced by Jonathan Morgan Heit in the second film. *Alex Borstein as Pat, Gabriel's neighbor. *Ed Helms as Adventurer. *Kristen Schaal as Misuzu Makihara. *Finn Wolfhard as Northern Boy. *Dee Bradley Baker as Clef, Blues's henchman. *Michael Gough as Nob, Blues's henchman. *Corey Burton as Mikey, Blues's henchman. *Wally Wingert as Joe, Blues's henchman. *Tress MacNeille as Megan's mother. *Fred Tatasciore as Megan's father. Tatasciore previously voiced a middle-aged father in the first film. *Kari Wahlgren as Mrs. Picksit, Gabriel's teacher in his class. Wahlgren was one of the additional voices in the first film. *Tom Kenny as Bibu. *John Cygan as Tiny Spaceman. *Jan Rabson as Shougo. *Richard Kind as AAAA. *Jack Angel as Structure. *Brad Garrett as Kozu. *Yuri Lowenthal as Paint Boy. Carlos Alazraqui, Jim Cummings, Bob Bergen, Pam Marsden, Bill Farmer, John DiMaggio, Laraine Newman, Danny Mann, Erica Rivinoja, Lori Alan, John Bryant, Rob Paulsen, John Cohen, Mona Marshall, Jess Harnell, Mickle McGowan, Gary Hall, James Kevin Ward, Craig Kellman, Geo G., Kath Soucie, H. Lee Peterson, Grey Griffin, Tara Strong, Kevin Michael Richardson, Jason Marsden, and Lauren Tom voice additional voices. Production On July 15, 2014, after the release of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2, Universal Pictures and Gingo Animation announced a third installment in the Gabriel and the Wacky Pack series, with Tom Wheeler, the writer of Puss in Boots (2011), writing the screenplay. Geo G., the director of the first two films, could not direct the third film because he was busy directing Imagimals, although he is still staying involved via executive producer. On December 23, 2014, Gingo announced that Frans Vischer, a storyboard artist on the first two Gabriel and the Wacky Pack films, will direct the third film as his directorial debut, with John Cohen returning to produce it. In February 2015, Isla Fisher, who voiced Lily Stampla from the previous film, has expressed interest in reprising her role. In September 2015, it was reported that Seann William Scott, Ashton Kutcher, Josh Gad, Matthew Broderick, and Sarah Jessica Parker will reprise their roles as Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy and Christine. On December 21, 2015, it has been announced that Andy Samberg, a newcomer to the series, will join the cast. In March 2016, it was announced that Jason Drucker would voice Gabriel Garza, replacing Zachary Gordon from the first two films, whose voice has deepened since reaching adulthood. In addition to Drucker, Jenny Slate was revealed to return the role as Blues from the first film, with Janelle Pierzina of Big Brother fame joining the cast as Nurse Smith. Isla Fisher confirmed that her character Lily Stampla will return. It was also confirmed that Jake T. Austin will return as Lester Stampla. In December 2016, it was announced that Odeya Rush would play Megan Brown, Gabriel's love interest, and Will Arnett would play Vio. Music On April 22, 2016, it was announced that Mark Mothersbaugh would return to score the film. James L. Venable, who collaborated with Mothersbaugh on the first two films, did not return for the third installment due to dropping out of the film because of "creative differences". Release The film was initially set for a November 18, 2016, release. However, in June 2015, Universal postponed the film's release date to July 21, 2017. In June 2016, the release date was pushed one week to July 28, 2017, with Universal's ''Girls Trip'' taking its July 21, 2017 slot. By late March 2017, the release date was moved back two weeks to August 11, 2017, with The Emoji Movie taking its place. Unlike the first two films, which were released in June, Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3 will be released in August. It is the second animated threequel released by Universal Pictures, after Despicable Me 3. It is also the second Gingo offering of the year following Imagimals, making 2017 the second year Gingo is releasing two films after 2015 (with Hatty and The Planetokio Movie). Marketing The official teaser trailer for the film was released on December 20, 2016 and was later attached to Sing the following day. With Tomy's rights to makes toys based on the Gabriel and the Wacky Pack franchise to expire, Jazwares made a press release that they were going to sign a contract with NBCUniversal to produce toys to promote the film. Their licence started in 2016 and they will design and develop products immediately with initial products arriving on shelves in 2017. A tie-in video game, titled Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3: Fusion Madness, has been announced to accompany the film's release. It will be developed by Criterion Games and Electronic Arts will publish the tie-in game. Sequel In March 2017, Universal Pictures chairman Donna Langley said that a fourth Gabriel and the Wacky Pack film is already being planned. Category:Films Category:Upcoming films Category:2010s Category:2017 Category:Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3 Category:Gabriel and the Wacky Pack Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Gingo Animation films Category:Films distributed by Universal Pictures